


Team parents

by StrawberryKota



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryKota/pseuds/StrawberryKota
Summary: After a night of training at the training camp Bokuto Asks to adopt Hinata.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 21





	Team parents

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my stories from Wattpad. Sorry if its bad.

"AKAASHI" Bokuto screams while running to his second year friend. Akaashi turns around to see Bokuto running at him.

"What is it Bokuto?" Akaashi asks as his excited friend.  
"Did you hear, did you huh" The hyper Owl asks. Akaashi nods his head to the question. 

"Yes Bokuto I did'' Akaashi says. Tomorrow is the First day of training camp and there's gonna be a new team joining them. Bokuto was excited to see the new people.

"Akaashi I heard there called the wingless crows isnt that weird '' Bokuto says walking down the street to get home after practice. Akaashi just nods as his stops come up. To leave Bokuto. Bokuto and Akaashi wave goodbye and go their separate ways back to their houses.

____The next day____

Many teams were already at Shinzen High for the training camp. 

"BOKUTO!" "KUROO!" Kuroo and Bokuto both screamed as Kuroo got off the bus with Kenma who had his face in his phone playing a game behind him. Akaashi watched as his hyper third year friend greeted his friend. Just then the Karasuno team gets off their bus. 

___________Time skip___________

It was late at night and most of everyone was asleep. Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto were trying to teach one salt giant and a hyper orange haired boy. 

"How about a practice match" Bokuto offers. Everyone nods and the teams are Bokuto Hinata and Akaashi and then Tsukishma Lev and Kuroo. Time went by and it was getting hard since the other team was all tall middle blockers and the other team was a setter, a Wing Spiker and then a short middle blocker. Hinata Spikes the ball over the wall and scores a point.Bokuto got excited by it and asks Hinata how he did that for someone his height. Hinata then explains what he did than Bokuto freaks. 

"YOU WERE COVERED BY THREE BLOCKERS EACH AROUND 190CM TALL!" he yells as he keeps going on. Excited and amazed by the short first year.

"HEY Akaashi can we keep this one" Bokuto asks looking back at Akaashi. Akaashi shakes his head no.

"AWW but Akaashi look at him" Bokuto holds Hinata up.

"I can be his dad and you can be his mom" Bokuto exclaims. Tsukishima laughs and walks out the gym doors. Then Yaku comes in and yells at Lev out for running away from their training and Kuroo leaves due to his own things.

"SO Akaashi what about it HUH" Bokuto asks Akaashi while putting Hinata down. 

"No Bokuto" Akaashi says and walks out of the gym with Bokuto following behind. Them leaving Tsukishima and Hinata on their own. 

"BUT AKAASHI why" Bokuto asks, a little sad.

"Because he isn’t our kid” Akaashi explains. Bokuto catches up to Akaashi and is walking next to him. 

"Is it because I said you were the mom?" Bokuto asks. Akaashi shakes his head. And walks up to the vending machine.

"Why would I be the mom Bokuto?" Akaashi asks as he grabs a water from the vending machine.

"Well cause you're more mom like with how caring and smart you are! and I like you so I thought we could be a couple and have Hinata be our adopted crow son" Bokuto explains. This caught Akaashi off guard making him slightly red at the comment on how Bokuto likes him. But he wasn’t sure in what context Bokuto meant it could've been just a nice friendship way.

"You what Bokuto?" Akaashi asks, making sure he heard right so he didn’t get the wrong idea.

"Well I like you and i thoug-" Bokuto was cut off by Akaashi putting his hand over his mouth.

"You like me" Akaashi asks still with his hand over Bokuto’s mouth. Bokuto nods and moves Akaashi's hand from his mouth.

"Yeah Akaashi of course I do your amazing and handsome" Bokuto smiles. Akaashi nods his head and keeps walking. Flustered by the words Bokuto spoke.

"WAIT do you like me too Akaashi?" Bokuto asks running up to Akaashi. Akaashi smiles. He turns his head to look at his white haired friend.

"Yes I do Kōtarō" Akaashi says as they reach the Fukurōdani team room. Bokuto pulls Akaashi into a hug.

"Does this mean we can be a couple and adopt Hinata?" Bokuto asks. Akaashi smiles and nods.

"Yea whatever" Bokuto smiles and kisses Akaashi cheek and runs inside the room to tell the team. Akaashi smiles and walks in the room to hear Bokuto bragging on how he got a boyfriend and more.


End file.
